


Two Extra Harts

by CandyassGoth



Category: Hannibal (TV), Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, Bedelia Du Maurier is bae, Eggsy is mommy type, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harry has a mission baby, M/M, Requited Love, Spies aren't great with babies, quick fic, slight crossover, slightly?, though she's not exactly mommy type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: The team are introduced to a woman from one of Harry's past missions, and she has a bundle of joy for them. Only Eggsy seems to process this accordingly. Spies need a kid-training course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Update on me: I finally broken down enough to go to a professional. I have chronic depression, and I’ve started medication. I should be feeling better soon, and I should be writing more. 
> 
> I had this fic idea for a while now. I actually wrote most of it in the waiting room. I chose Bedelia from Hannibal because she’s classy, aloof and I was sitting in a medical centre, I kept thinking of her and Hannibal. And poor Will. But you don’t need to watch Hannibal to read this, I just used it for background, and the baby mama. But if you do, wazzup fannibals.
> 
>  
> 
> _I apologise for errors._

** Two Extra Harts **

 

There were only few things that Eggsy enjoyed more than having breakfast with Harry—or rather, as much as. Training with Harry, dinner with Harry, and trolling the coms with Roxy, until Merlin found their makeshift base. Technically that was training too but it was fun, though fun wasn’t a word a gentleman spy should be associated with. Then again, with Harry as his mentor Eggsy wasn’t one to stick to traditions. They were both terrible gentleman, at times, in their own ways. That was fun too, and Eggsy was by now fairly certain Harry shared the sentiment. 

He’d been through dozens of footage videos and interrogations of the other agents and he was proud to note that he was a ‘ _person of interest_ ’ to Harry. Harry was charming but he was also private, he didn’t have many _friends_ , although none doubted he would risk his life for any fellow agent. He was a superb agent with a scroll’s length worth of exciting stories and he knew how to garner attention, and avoid it when he wished. He played the mysterious, quiet type just well enough to keep people from nagging him, but still wondering what it would be like to be in his inner circle.

Eggsy had somehow swaggered right over whatever walls Harry had up and he had to be one of the few people he knew of (aside from late or retired agents) to see Harry get jam on his shirt and announce he missed the days when he had with Mr Pickle around to clean it up for him. Merlin was of course one of the other people, who simply suggested cutting the stain out and let Harry’s confidence hide the rest. Eggsy was never happier than when he was with them, with Harry.

So having brunch with Harry in the conference room after a long night of stake outs, just the two of them, Eggsy was zealous, even with the sleepless night trying to take him down. They’d spent the entire night together, watching bad guys, gathering intel, and more or less flirting the fuck out of each other. Nothing happened though, Harry was rather good at playing the gentleman when it came to Eggsy’s unsubtle hinting, but Eggsy was fine with that. He could be patient too.

“This porridge is fucking excellent.” Eggsy said, slurping it from his spoon.

Harry pulled a slight face, prioritising coffee over the food. 

“We should get the recipe.” Eggsy added.

“It’s not exactly home-kitchen friendly. Bit of a vitamin mix for a boost, rather than _a party in your mouth_.”

“My God, you won’t let that go. It’s not even my slogan—”

“We were addressing the archimandrite of Russia’s most influential church and you had Smarties stuffed in your mouth.”

“I was trying to lighten the mood and not blow our cover!”

“We looked like two rude tourists, cover protected, but that didn’t stop them from interrogating me about the rainbow smeared over your teeth.”

Eggsy laughed. “It’s not my fault they see gay undertones in everything from a blink to a pat.”

“It was a wink,” Harry raised a brow, eyes filled with tease, exactly what Eggsy lived off, “and that pat was questionable. Petrov nearly had us had you not started to pester that poor nun. We would’ve died as two gay tourists and not two undercover agents.”

“At least the world would find out and do marches and parades. Die as an agent as no one knows.”

Harry knocked his knuckles against Eggsy’s. 

“Those that know would care more than all the strangers in the world.”

Eggsy smiled a crooked smile—Harry always had the answers.

Harry smiled too, as handsome as they day they met. It had been three years since then, soon to be four. It would be a lie to say Eggsy wouldn’t have risked a coming-out in front of a Russian congregation if Harry felt up to it. Of course Harry was far more responsible and wouldn’t even think of that. _Dream_ of it, maybe, Eggsy hadn’t yet gotten around to asking.

“You know I cared.” He said knocking Harry back. Their fingers brushed a little more than needed, but Harry didn’t pull away. Eggsy had been devastated when he thought Harry had fallen in Kentucky, and he made sure Harry knew it by crying all over him once the doctors announced he could handle Eggsy’s weight. It had been a tender time when Harry was tender, and Eggsy wasn’t keen to experience that again. 

Quiet seconds ticked by and they slowly and coyly tangled their fingers. It was a calm comfort despite all their pussy-footing, as platonic as can be. And yet, Eggsy only had to look up to see he wasn’t the only one who wanted it to be more.

When he looked up this time, it was to Merlin barging in. Eggsy yanked his hand back guiltily, smacking the spoon into his bowl, but Merlin didn’t seem to care, though he’d clearly seen them—and not for the first time. Harry turned to him, respectably (and questionably) composed.

“Harry, will you come with me.”

Harry gestured to the porridge covered table, smiling when Eggsy rubbed his forehead to hide. “I only just started.” 

“Yeah, come join us.” Eggsy said from behind his hand, wiping the table with the other.

“I’m afraid breakfast will have to wait. Harry, please.”

The two seated agents looked up with a shared concern. 

Harry shifted. “All right. What’s happened?”

Merlin gestured out the door. “C’mon.”

“Hey,” Eggsy pointed. “Don’t start excluding me now.”

“You should wait here.”

“Oh, come on?”

Harry got up, and gave Eggsy a look. “I’ll be back. I think.”

Eggsy stared as they left, affronted and robbed of a magical moment. 

He got up, lifting the bowl to his mouth and chugged a mouthful before rushing after his mentors. Merlin heard him stumbling after them and sighed, but Harry didn’t shoo him so he followed them curiously into the front of the base, the very respected and charming Kingsman tailor shop.

He was expecting nothing at all about this disturbance, but the visit of a mature, beautiful blonde was surprisingly surprising.

Eggsy wiped his mouth as they came to a stop, Harry halting first. There was a stiff twitch to his posture, a funny tell-tale sign Harry tended to have when he was uncomfortable, and that was rare.

The woman turned at their presence and glanced over them, dressed as smartly and professionally as the lot of them. Eggsy would’ve pegged her for a fellow agent, were it not for the frilly carrycot in her hands, and a changing bag over her shoulder.

“Hello.” She said when no one else did. She looked ever so amused. Eggsy couldn’t tell if it was innocent or an ‘I’m about to fuck shit up’ look.

“…Bedelia Du Maurier.” Harry said, eventually. Merlin was unnaturally stiff too, and Eggsy quickly got on his guard. Baby bags were the last place you expected to find weapons, so it was a good disguise.

“You look exactly the same.” The woman said, giving Harry an invasive once over that brought Eggsy two steps forward.

“To what do we owe this visit?” Harry asked.

Bedelia lifted the carrycot. “I have something for you.”

“What is it?”

They all stared hard, but it didn’t make the cover flap disappear. Eggsy looked between the older men, but they just seemed to get taller and wider in front of him. 

“A gift basket. A literal token of our time together.” She lifted it further and offered it to Harry, and they all took a measured step back. Her lips twitched to the side. “It’s not a trap.”

Harry didn’t move, and nor did Merlin. Their service hand was nowhere in sight and maybe for the best. Eggsy had no idea who this woman was and he didn’t exactly want to be blown up on such a good morning, and the fact that Harry and Merlin were so unusually tight-lipped was unnerving.

“Set it down carefully, Dr. Du Maurier.” Merlin ordered.

“It’s not a trap,” she droned, and Eggsy believed her. Either he was really good or just inexperienced but he believed her, and he held his breath as Merlin took one side step forward.

“Set it down.”

Bedelia sighed, and out from the carrycot came a feeble sound, a sound Eggsy reacted to almost instantly.

“Jesus, it’s a baby,” he blurted, coming to stand in line. 

The woman made a quick sarcastic face and heaved the carrycot in his direction, which he took almost without question. Harry tried but was too late to stop him. They all stood tensed for destruction, Eggsy already planning his ‘my bad, guys’ speech for when they reached the afterlife. 

The moments ticked on and they remained intact, and Bedelia shook her arms out, putting down the changing bag.

“Heavy.”

“Why?” Harry asked, curtly and with a cock of his head.

“A good spy doesn’t leave tracks, and believe me I had no intention of helping you leave any. This is your mistake and I’ll leave you to it.” She said, turning casually towards the exit with a brush to her hair.

Eggsy looked sharply at Harry, a heavy mound of something dropping in his gut at the clear implication. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the lady, though it was no fun to see the sudden splash of uncertainty on his face. Harry was never uncertain. Sceptical, but never uncertain.

“You’re leaving it here?” The words left Harry’s mouth without his usual grace and charm. Somehow it chilled Eggsy more than the weight in his hands.

Bedelia turned enough to raise a brow of her own. “ _She_ is Anne Marie and yes. There is no spy hotline to complaint to and I have enough humanity still with me not to subject this child to my company. I trust yours will provide adequately.”

Harry said nothing. He looked stunned. Downright _lost_. Merlin didn’t look much better, sneaking glances at Harry as if he had no say in this.

Eggsy exhaled sharply when no one opened their gobs. “You’re just gonna leave her here?” he barked at Bedelia. “How is that humane?”

She gave him a look that made him feel as though she would forget his face as soon as she left. “It’s far more humane than the things I’ve seen. I can’t raise this child, and I will not assume responsibility seeing as I was a part of a secret spy mission. _His_ mission.”

Merlin scoffed, throwing out a hand “We can simply do a blood test—”

“Then do one, I’ve nothing to hide.” She gave them all a look, something like contempt, even as Eggsy stood clinging to her child, _Harry’s child_ , “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take my leave.”

With a tilt of her head, she turned and left. The three of them stood staring, catching flies and regressing into little more than scarecrows. 

Eggsy snapped out of it first, drawing back by the sounds coming from his knees. 

“Wh—wait, Merlin can she do this? Merlin?” Eggsy came around to stand in front of them. He looked back, hoping to see which direction she went, but when he turned back he caught the glimpse of Harry disappearing up the stairs.

Merlin stood staring at the carrycot, an uncomfortable pull at his lips.

“Harry!” Eggsy shouted, turning to Merlin with big eyes. “What the fuck was that?!”

Merlin glanced out the windows for said _that_ and made a sound in the back of his throat. “Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier, a psychiatrist. She was a part of one of Harry’s missions. The one he didn’t want you prying in.”

Eggsy thought back, only one case coming to mind, and not even for the unyielding determination on Harry’s part that Eggsy have no intel on the mission.

“…Case Wendigo?”

Merlin nodded, lips thinning.

Eggsy carefully heaved the carrycot onto the counter. “He wouldn’t tell me anything about it.”

“And for good cause.” Merlin eyed the carrycot. “Let’s take a look.”

“It’s a baby, Merlin, I could feel it.”

They looked anyway, lifting the flap with great care until a scrunched up face came to light, and Eggsy’s heart fluttered.

“Well.” Merlin put his hands in his pockets.

Eggsy pushed the covering back and took a long look. 

It was a gorgeous little girl. Fluffy blonde curls, red cheeks and a lacy pink dress. She looked like a tiny angel, maybe six months at the most. She looked like was she trying to sleep but rather irritable, rubbing her fist in jerky movements across her face.

Merlin checked the changing bag in the meantime, but it was quickly deemed safe. Eggsy tried not to touch her and wake her just yet.

“Has this ever happened before…?”

“Once or twice, about fifty years ago, that we know of. But never have the children been brought back in like unsatisfactory laundry.”

Eggsy looked up the stairs.

“Where d’you think Harry went?”

“I’ll find him. Call HQ to hire a nanny for now.”

Eggsy didn’t voice his loud mental _no??_ and carried the baby and her bag into one of the studies after Merlin took off. 

In the bag were all her necessities. There were plenty of nappies and milk and clothes, but it broke Eggsy’s heart to know this was all the little baby possessed. There wasn’t even a toy. She was handed over like a new phone, necessities attached but no custom keychain. It was a terrible analogy but everything else was just sadder, and sadder still at the fact that she had been dropped between two parents who apparently didn’t want her. What the hell was wrong with Harry? Eggsy knew that case had been trying on Harry but this was just a baby, it wasn’t at fault.

Then again they didn’t know for sure if it was Harry’s baby, but there was little motive as to why Du Maurier would fake this. What was to be gained other than disturbing Harry?

Eggsy sat till noon with Anne Marie. She woke, cried and fussed, but didn’t seem too reluctant to have a stranger feeding her the bottle. All of Eggsy’s training from his old life kicked in and he successfully handled her without having her cry the base down. He’d been involved in caring for Daisy as an infant, he’d privately enjoyed it despite the faces he pulled in front of Dean, so he confidently sat with Harry’s-probably-baby until Harry returned.

Roxy made an appearance first.

She came through the door quietly, aware of the situation, but ended up gasping loudly anyway.

“Oh my G—”

“Ssh! Language.” Eggsy whispered, cradling Anne Marie. She was chubby, a heavy sleeper, and cooperative, and he loved the feeling of her against him. His chest wasn’t nearly as soft as a woman’s but hey, it was pretty ample and warm enough to substitute.

“It’s an infant uncomprehending of words. Or at least their meanings.” Roxy snarked as she crept over to look.

“…She’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy said. His face heated, he wasn’t sure why, but he knew he loved being the one holding the baby getting compliments. It had been a pleasure talking Daisy to the store and having everyone point out how cute she was, even if they thought she was his. 

“She is actually. Look at all that hair, Daisy all over again. ‘Cept Daisy’s was pin straight from the get go.”

“She looks all right for being abandoned. Merlin told me what happened.”

“Wasn’t as bad as it could’a been. There’s plenty supplies in the bag, not like she was left in a bin.” He looked behind her. “Where’s Harry? Do you know?”

“I’m not sure. Merlin wouldn’t say.” She sat down beside him, joining him in watching the snoozing baby. “…How are you?”

Eggsy shrugged minutely. “Fine. Better than this poor girl.”

Roxy said nothing to agree, or anything at all, and Eggsy looked up when her stare bore into his face.

“What?”

“I just thought this might upset you.”

“I am upset.”

“No. Upset about…”

“Yeah…?”

Roxy looked between them, lips pouted between thoughts until she found her words.

“…Harry has a child now. And…it’s not with you.”

Eggsy’s faced went hot, but otherwise he remained neutral. “Oh.” 

“We just thought—”

“‘We’? God, you and Merlin gossip about everything.”

“We weren’t gossiping but we thought you’d like to talk to one of us. We know you and Harry are…”

“We’re not.”

“Not officially, but you don’t need to have NLP training to notice you’re both ready to jump each other’s bones.”

Eggsy flushed warmer, and shrugged awkwardly under her scrutiny.

“Yeah, well,” He never denied it before, and he had no desire to. He just blew the air out of his cheeks, shrugged again and looked back at the child in his arms. 

“When mum had Daisy it was hard for me. At first. All I could imagine was a little Dean coming to making us twice as miserable. But we got Daisy and I love her more than anything. And yeah, she’s not a part of my dad but she’s still a part of the family, of my mum. It wasn’t her fault, and I couldn’t just let Dean rob her of the love she deserved. I didn’t think twice after that, she was mine. And this girl…it’s not her fault either. Yeah, it kinda sucks, I guess, Harry having a kid with someone else. Sucks a lot… But it was a mission, and she was a surprise. Her own mum don’t want her and God knows where Harry is so someone’s gotta step in. I got experience. Merlin wanted me to call a bloody nanny. It’s Harry’s child, we can’t just dump her with some nanny… What?”

Roxy was in tears. Light tears, mind you, scarcely enough to tease about.

“ _You_ should have been a nanny.” She said, squeezing his arm. “I’m just…”

“I’m fine.” He said with a chuckle, blinking back his own tears. “Harry looked just as surprised as the rest of us and I know that case was hard. Accidents happen to the best of us.” He said it with more confidence than he thought he had, and looked down with a dramatic shift from stiff-upper-lip to cooing.

“But you was a happy surprise. They just don’t know it yet, ey?” He touched her cheek, protective of this soft, vulnerable thing in his arms. He sighed through his nose. “Absolutely no idea where he is?”

“He’s gone dark, but chances are he’ll answer if it’s you. He can’t be far.”

Eggsy smiled a little smugly. “Yeah. You and Merlin took bets, didn’t you? About us.”

Roxy sniffed. “Only verbally. Do you want me to take her while you find Harry?”

“Nah, it’s okay. He’s gotta face this. He can’t just hide and ignore it. We’re gonna have a big talk if he don’t buck up.”

“Good luck. I don’t think we have a training course for this.”

They didn’t, surprisingly, but after some deliberation Eggsy thought it should be. He tried to imagine it from Harry’s point of view, and being thrown a surprise baby from an old case at the age of fifty plus was not something he might react favourably to. He gave Harry the benefit of the doubt, and with a sort of hunch went to Harry’s house. He took a Kingsman taxi, and kept an eye out on the way for the blonde woman. 

He didn’t see her, but that was okay. He was enjoying the sweet smelling warmth in his arms.

Eggsy let himself in to Harry’s house, left the bag and carrycot in the tiny foyer, and went upstairs. He took his time, making enough noise so to warn Harry, but not enough to wake the baby, and wandered towards Harry’s office.

The door was open, and the room was occupied.

Harry looked up, apparently haven’t heard him, and leaned back in his chair.

Eggsy smiled. “Hey.”

“Eggsy,” Harry looked torn between getting up and fusing with the chair.

Eggsy waited a little for Harry to get his shit together, but it didn’t happen. Or maybe he didn’t leave enough time, he couldn’t stop himself.

“I get a psycho up and leaving their baby, but not a man like you. Come out.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry said quickly. He got up, came over, but stopped just before the threshold.

“She’s not going to bite.” Eggsy said, bouncing the bundle lightly. It didn’t soften Harry’s expression.

“I thought Merlin would’ve called in help.”

“Yeah, he told me to, but this isn’t Annie! This is—” Eggsy cut short with a burdened sigh. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them and turned. “Come downstairs.”

To Harry’s credit, he followed. Eggsy sat on a double-seater, as a hint, but Harry still took the armchair, sitting on the edge and looking as though he was about to hear terrible news. Eggsy held Anne Marie all the closer, a little fizzle of anger starting to spark the longer Harry refused to acknowledge his child.

Again Eggsy had to start. He shrugged.

“So, care to share? Never seen you disappear so fast.” 

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it, and twiddled his fingers.

“Talk to me, Harry, dammit.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry repeated.

“I heard.”

“You’re angry.”

“I’m confused.”

Harry looked pained for a moment, but he masked it into distaste and looked at his hands when he spoke.

“I didn’t discuss that mission with you because it was disgusting and vile and I didn’t want you near it. And the last thing I wanted was for it to find you.”

“I don’t think it did.”

Harry finally looked at the baby.

“Then what do you call that.”

Eggsy stuck his tongue in his cheek, and inclined his head. 

“This is Anne Marie, you tosser. And she’s gonna have some serious problems if both her parents keep lobbing her off.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising to me? This isn’t a huge train wreck, it’s…it’s just something that happens to everyone. Most people my age already have at least one surprise baby.”

“You aren’t angry?”

“At _what_?” Eggsy asked, _begged_. He frowned, angry and confused and desperate to shake Harry for the man he knew to pop out and take charge. “At what, at you having her?”

Harry smiled a fleeting smile, small and sad and he now couldn’t stop looking at the baby.

“…Something was growing between us. And now I’ve ruined it.”

Eggsy blinked hard. His heart jumped hard in his chest and his cheeks turned pink, but he held strong to their conversation.

“You didn’t ruin anything. And something _is_ growing between us. Harry, do you think I’d be here with her if I wasn’t okay? Harry’s it’s not her fault and it’s not yours. Surprise babies happen. Daisy was a surprise. Pretty sure I was, mum doesn’t really talk about it.”

Harry rubbed his hands over his face. “I am not supposed to have these issues. I’m thirty years in this profession, I’m should not be having mis—”

“Surprises!”

“Yes, surprises, Eggsy. It’s unprofessional and irresponsible and I can’t have a child. I have never planned to have one and I wouldn’t have the foggiest idea of what to do with one. And I am afraid that I’ve hurt my chances with you.” Harry stopped to breathe, his eyes darting back and forth. “I wish I had approached us sooner, but that seems worse seeing as my missions tend to include possible seductions. Of course it’s something we must come to terms with if we’re in relationships, but you’re young yet and I didn’t want you to interpret—”

“All right, all right, it’s okay. Harry, it’s okay? I understand. She was a target she played her cards close to her chest, literally, you did your job. Something went wrong. And yeah it kinda bums me out that you get honeypot missions, but I’m not too young to know I can’t hold that to you. It’s our job. Even if I’m pretty sure you’ve been bribing Merlin into keeping me off those missions, but we’ll talk about that later.”

Harry popped a guilty twitch on the corner of his mouth which turned into a smile, a little happier now, and Eggsy carried on encouragingly. 

“I just want you to know that I’m here. I’m here for _you_ Harry. I love kids on principle, but this one is yours. And if that woman don’t want her then it means you’re gonna need a lot of help. I want to help. You don’t think everyone is gonna wanna help too? I want to be a part of this because honestly I don’t know if we’d get this chance again. Neither of us can accidently fall pregnant and adoption leaves too much times for getting cold feet or finding problems. We both have insanely dangerous jobs that make sense for us not to have families, but sometimes things _do_ happen for a reason. Maybe this is ours.

“You’d still want to be with me? Truly?”

“Queen’s honour. I’m not angry. I’m sad for her, and I’m worried for you. She needs us. She needs you.”

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what to do or what to say and I reacted poorly. I was going to come back once I had found my bearings. I promise.” Harry got up and joined them. “I just wasn’t prepared for _this_ today.”

Eggsy chuckled, and leaned Anne Marie a little so Harry could look at her.

“Oh yeah? Was you prepared for something else?”

Harry looked closely at her, his face finally smoothed out and back to the old Harry, with just a bit of wonder. Then he hummed. 

“I was going to buy you that disgusting chocolate fudge latte that you like, take you and JB for a walk, and ask you out in front of the police station.”

“Seriously? You dork.”

“Well,”

Eggsy leaned over before he could over think it, and pecked Harry on the cheek. “I would’ve loved it. You can still do it.”

Harry smiled, lips crinkling at the corners, and hid his blush with a pointed look at their sleeping bundle. She was a very agreeable baby, far more than Daisy. 

“Will we have the time now?”

“Pretty sure we got a whole team of people just waiting to babysit Arthur’s baby.”

“We can’t ask that of them, they’re agents.”

“She’s so cute it’s not even a choice.”

Harry nodded. “She’s quite handsome.”

“Yeah, she is.” Eggsy shifted some more, a little closer. “Look. She’s beautiful, Harry. She’s your daughter.”

Never had Eggsy known Harry to be particularly fussy about physical contact, but it was a huge relief when Harry reached and brushed a finger down Anne Marie’s cheek. She stirred, making a little sound, but otherwise remained asleep. Harry seemed to gain a little confidence and took her hand between two fingers, dwarfing her fingers in a way that made Eggsy feel a lot better about the times he’d thought his own hands were small compared to Harry’s.

“She’s absolutely darling.” Harry said after a quiet moment, a genuine smile upon his face as she tightened her little hand around his forefinger.

Willing silly tears away, Eggsy swallowed, waiting for his throat to stop constricting. Harry probably noticed but he said nothing, eyes on his daughter.

“…I know this is a shock, and you’re kinda past the age for raising kids, but I’ll do this with you if you want me to. How can I say no to two Harts?”

Harry smiled, finger still owed by the infant, and he looked up with one those horribly naughty looks that Eggsy always had to convince Roxy they existed. “…You could if three was an option.”

“You suave dork.” Eggsy laughed, going red with the pounding out his heart.

“One day, maybe.” Harry cleared his throat. “If you’d like to. Right now we have our hands full. Anne Marie.”

“Do you want to change it?”

“…No, it suits her.”

“Kinda does.”

Harry waved her hand up and down gently, no doubt cautious of how fragile and small she was. Eggsy wasn’t too worried, Harry was just as talented at being gentle with a lady as he was at breaking a man’s neck. He just needed some practice with this.

“I put the idea of a family out of my mind for the longest time. It’s just a bit much for me. I’m already trying to plan her future.” 

“Easy, we got years. And she and Daisy can be besties. Mum can babysit too, and I’m the best with babies. I’ll handle diapers.”

Harry laughed. “That is honestly a very generous thing to do.”

Eggsy grinned, unable to contain it, and nudged Harry with his elbow. “But you can’t miss out either, were gonna get you soiled in all the ways babies know how ‘cause that’s the rite of parenthood. And siblinghood, I guess.”

Rather than some kind of sarcastic complaint or quip, Harry stared at Eggsy. His head was tilted just so, his eyes half lidded and his lips blessed with that mesmerising Mona Lisa smile. Eggsy stilled against the better judgement of playing it cool, but he was alone with Harry in his home, cuddled on the couch and holding his daughter— _their_ daughter, he couldn’t help being star struck as Harry made it worse by leaning closer.

“Are you sure you want this? Being with me is already something I wasn’t sure was good for you, but now…”

“I love you, Harry.” It came out without resistance or hesitation, but they were beyond shy tip-toeing. “I’m good at making the best out of a tough situation, and I kinda think this was meant to be.”

“You love me?” Harry asked, his voice a whisper.

“I love you.” Eggsy whispered back.

With the kind of decisiveness that made his missions successful, Harry cupped Eggsy’s jaw with his free hand and brought their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. No tongue, no filth or lust that both of them had been building up, nothing but the purity of what they felt deep down.

“I love you too.” Harry said against Eggsy’s lips, thumbing down his hard jaw line.

Eggsy grinned, he couldn’t help it, and looked down at their child. “And I think in no time we’re gonna love Marie soon.”

“I could see that. Harry, Eggsy and Anne.”

“Harry, Eggsy, Marie and JB.”

“Ah, JB, I can’t forget JB.”

“This is weird,” Eggsy blurted, laughing, shrugging and blinking back some more tears as Harry looked at him. “This is weird and I don’t know, maybe my maternal instincts kicked in from like Daisy days but I feel so ready for this it’s actually weird. I’m ready for this. I want this.”

Harry squeezed the back of his neck. “It’s not weird for you to want a wholesome family. It’s rather fitting I give it to you, seeing as I ruined yours.”

“No, we talked about that.”

“I know, but, yes. If this would make you happy I would absolutely appreciate it and to be honest I am terrified. But don’t tell anyone.

Eggsy leaned in for their second kiss, grinning into it.

“Kinda hot. But let’s table that for now because someone is getting cranky.”

They looked down at the little girl as she started to squirm, her face twisted as though she’d tasted a lemon.

“What do we do?” Harry asked.

“Figure out why and what will sooth her.”

“The possibilities and solutions are endless, this could take forever.”

“Realistically and usually it’d probably just take a night, but by then I promise we’d have figured it out. It’s a baby, not a detonation devise.”

“I disagree.”

Eggsy lifted her. “Wanna hold her?”

Harry looked between both of them, a little wary now that she was waking. She did seem to be pretty strong too, her arm almost whacking Eggsy on the cheek with the force of a bat.

“Only if you can. We got plenty of time.”

“No, I should. I have to take responsibility. I’d still like a blood test, though.” 

Nodding, because that was reasonable, Eggsy got up to put her in Harry’s arms. They managed between Harry’s hesitance and her squirming, and finally got her reclining against Harry’s chest, the both of them looking like they were lost, which wasn’t a stretch.

“…Do I look awkward?” Harry asked.

“Honestly, a little, like you’re holding a prickly pinecone. But more honestly, really cute. Hey, honey. Look, Harry, she’s awake.” 

They talked and cooed at her for a bit, shaking her hand and squeezing her cheeks, trying to make her laugh as she stared at two strangers. She didn’t cry, at least, blowing spit bubbles as she tried to figure out who they were. She had Harry’s eyes, but Eggsy would let Harry confess that. The hair was all her mother’s. 

“…Funny, I thought you looked quite cute too.” Harry said, and they were back to the flirting. Eggsy bit his lip.

“Course I did. …I thought a few times of that it would be like to be with you, like a real family… Mostly I just realised you’re not a family man and we’d probably end up going through the Kama Sutra for the rest of our lives, which was great too. I’d be happy with you anyhow…”

Harry took Eggsy’s hand this time, and kissed it.

“She won’t be the first surprise I’ve grown to love.”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
